Luz y oscuridad
Este fic es de kingdom hearts,si quereis saber quien es el personage nuevo soy yo.Este fic es acto para todas las edades Capitulo 1:las islas del destino. ???:Me encantan las islas del destino.Digo uno de los eleguidos de la llave espada. ???:Sora deja de descansar,Riku esta trabajando para acer una carta que le diga al rey que envien una nave gumi. Sora:vale,¿esta kairi con el? jesus:esta y como no nos ayudes con la carta le dire a riku que ponga que a ti no te recogan,te lo prometo como me llamo Jesus. Sora:¡lla voy,lla voy! Jesus:vueno tengo que ir a villa crepusculo a comprar sellos para la carta.(Pensando):Menos mal que la ciudad esta al lado de la isla. Sora:adios. ???:¿cuando llegara Sora?Le dige a Jesus que lo tragera,¿puedes ir tu Riku? Riku:no ase falta ay viene. Sora:Hola Riku,Kairi,perdon por llegar tarde,ah,Jesus se a ido lla,¿que raro,lla esta aqui? Jesus:¡villa crepusculo esta siendo atacada por los sincorazon y incorporeos! Todos menos jesus:¿¡que!? Jesus:vamos a villa crepusculo,rapido. Capitulo 2:el ataque a villa crepusculo y los recuerdos de roxas. Sora:es verdad ay un monton de sincorazon,si no sobrevivimos,te quiero kairi. Jesus:todos los sabiamos ,crees que es momento de decirlo. Sora:callate,no me creo que seas mi hermano. Jesus:pues si lo soy y yo soy el mayor,asi,a pelear.Jesus saca sus llaves espadas(prometida y cadena del reino) Riku saca camino al alba,Sora saca cadena del reino y kairi saco recuerdos destinados(la del mundo inexistente que le da riku. Todos:a luchar Sora:Que,ahhhh.Derrepente sora recuerda el primer dia de roxas en villa crepusculo virtual y eso que no tenia esos recuerdos porque pertenecian a roxas. Sora:¿que pasa? Riku:Derrepente parece como site ubieras mareado y e tenido que salbarte de 100 sincorazones y 10 incorporeos. Sora:perdon,se van a enterar:ragnaron.Y de la espada salio unos rayo de energuia que vensieron a 500 sincorazon y 300 incorporeos Sora:eh,que me ocurre.Recordo el segudo,tercero y cuarto dias de roxas en villa crepusculo virtual. Todos menos Sora:Sora despierta,despierta. Sora:¿don...donde estoy? Jesus:estas en el hospital de villa crepusculo,te desmayaste en medio de la batalla,menos mal que estas bien estaba preocupado por ti...ush¿yo e dicho eso? Sora:durante la batalla e recordado 4 de los 7 dias de roxas en villa crepusculo virtual. Riku:¿de verdad? Sora:si... Jesus:¿que raro?Deveriamos investigar.Kairi tu be a las tiendas,riku tu be a la estacion,sora tu aver a la pandilla donde estaba roxas y yo a la mansion. Capitulo 3:la investigacion y y una nueva ciudad. Despues de que todos investigaran,se reunieron con la pandilla de roxas. Sora:escuchad no he averiguado nada pero los chicos me an dicho que an abierto una ciudad llamada portopolis donde puede aber alguna pista. Kairi:pues bamos,se llega atrabes del tren Nº10. Riku:adelante. Hainer:adios Todos:vaya,es preciosa la ciudad. Jesus:Sora tu ve al puente,riku tu be a las puertas norte, sur y este,kairi tu ve al puerto y yo al edificio altru.Entendido. Todos menos jesus:entendido Puente porto Sora:asi que este es el puente...Ese tipo lleva una capucha igual que la de la organizacion 13...voy a perseguirle. Puertas norte,sur y este. Riku:es dificil viguilar 3 puertas.Ese tipo...tiene una capucha y aura maligna.Parece ocultar algo...es sospechoso.Le perseguire.Riku se diriguio a donde estaba el encapuchado misterioso ,ala puerta este.Sora fue a la puerta tambien al perseguir al encapuchado que el vio. puerto zafran. Kairi:me encanta el aire del mar...¿un sincorazon?Kairi saco su llave espada. Kairi:te vas a enterar.El sincorazon fue derrotado Kairi:¿Que ace ahy ese encapuchado?Le perseguire.Kairi entro por la puerta este tambien. Jesus:Le estan persiguiendo todos...Seguro que es una trampa.Vueno pues a salvarles. puerta este. todos menos jesus:¿¡que aceis aqui¡? Riku:estaba persiguiendo a un encapuchado misterioso. Sora:yo estaba persiguiendole. Kairi:no,lo estaba llo encapuchado misterioso :tranquilos,estais aqui para que Sora y Jesus y el resto nos entregen sus llaves espadas .¿Donde esta jesus? Sora:no te las vamos a entregar ,y no se donde esta Jesus. Jesus:estoy aqui,y no te daremos las llaves espadas. encapuchado misterioso:Aparecer amigos.Y aparecieron los otros encapuchados.Lado oscuro aparece. fin del capitulo. Capitulo 4:la organizacion ensueño Sora:Jesus,menos mal que estas aqui,¿nos podrias ayudar con lado oscuro? Jesus:pues claro,hermanito.Jesus saco sus llaves espadas. Dark:antes de que seais destruidos.Me llamo dark.Y sin mi despiste no ubiera venido Jesus.Soy el lider(Nº1) y un chico. Noche:llo me llamo noche,y soy una chica,me persiguio riku.Soy el miembro Nº2. Llanto:me llamo llanto,soy un chico,el Nº3 y al quien persiguio kairi. El vacio:llo me llamo el vacio y soy un chico,ah soy el Nº4.Me persiguio Sora y soy el primo de roxas. Sora:¿eres primo de roxas? El vacio:si. Derrepente aparecieron mas encapuchados. Lucedrago:Me llamo lucedrago,soy un angel-dragon y el segundo al mando.Soy el Nº4. Tormenta:me llamo tormenta,soy un ente-fenis.Soy el Nº5. Fuego:me llamo fuego.Soy el Nº6 Tierra:me llamo tierra.Soy el Nº7. Alpha:me llamo alpha,soy un ente.Soy el Nº8 Viento:me llamo viento.Soy el Nº10,el Nº9 esta muerto. Todos los villanos:juntos somos la organizacion ensueño. fin del capitulo. Capitulo 5:el objetivo de la organizacion ensueño Sora:¡¿que me abeis echo?! Lucedrago:no encantaria decirtelo...pero no pensamos acerlo Dark:amenos que derrotes al lado oscuro Sora:pues lo hare y despues me direis que me habeis echo.Aparece una barrera que separa a Sora de los demas y despues la organizacion ensueño desaparese en un portal oscuro. Lado oscuro:¡sombra veloz! Sora:¡puede ablar! y ademas se a echo mas rapido Lado oscuro:desaparece...¡puñetazo de las sombras! Sora:¡estocada veloz! Sora le dio un fuerte golpe a Lado oscuro Lado oscuro:¡ah!te vas arrepentir de lo que as echo...¡5 sombras veloz! y...¡puñetazo de las sombras! Sora:¡¡¡ah!!!no...no perdere. Jesus,kari y Riku:¡animo Sora! Lado oscuro:basta de charla...¡onda de choque tenebroso! Sora:¡bloqueo! y...¡¡guillotina final!! Lado oscuro:¡¡¡NO!! Lado oscuro fue derrotado Todos menos Sora:bien echo Sora La organizacion ensueño aparecio. Sora:lo e derrotado...¡decipme que me abeis echo! Dark:diselo tu Lucedrago Lucedrago:es muy facil...hemos echo algunas cosas y aora los recuerdos de Roxas estan interfiriendo en tu memoria Sora:¿interfriendo en mi memoria? Lucedrago:si...los cambios estan afectando a Roxas y por eso para salvar sus recuerdos,estan ocupando el lugar de tus recuerdos...a este paso tu, Sora te convertiras en Roxas y ocuparas su lugar. Sora:y que ganais vosotros con eso... Dark:que capturaremos tu energia de ensueño y tu corazon... Sora:¿que? El vacio:nuestro objetivo es Kingdom hearts Llanto:pero para usar su verdadero poder y controlarlo... Alpha:se nesesita la energia de ensueño Dark:basta de charlas,bais acabar como el Nº9...Xemnas Todos(si digo todos son los buenos y si digo todos los villanos son los malos):¡¡Xemnas era el Nº9!! Lucedrago:exapto Fin Del Capitulo 5 Categoría:luz y oscuridad